The present disclosure herein relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a BLDC motor system including a parameter detecting circuit and an operating method thereof.
A motor is a device for converting electric energy into mechanical energy by using a force that a current receives in a magnetic field. Motors are divided into an AC motor and a DC motor according a type of input power source. The AC motor rotates a rotor by supplying a current to stator windings to change a magnetic field. The DC motor rotates a rotor by supplying a constant current to the rotor. At this point, the DC motor allows the current to flow in a certain direction regardless of a position of the rotor by using a brush.
Recently, with the development of a power electronic control technique, a Brushless Direct Current (BLDC) motor is provided without a brush by using an electronic switching technique. Since the BLDC motor does not use a brush, there are not limitations in heat generation and brush abrasion due to mechanical friction. However, in order to control the BLDC motor, an additional device for detecting a rotor position is required.